I love you, whatever you are?
by The 6ths
Summary: Sometimes sonograms make babies look inhuman. The musings of Booth's thoughts, and a silly predicament. Fluffy, silly, cute... other synonyms for squee-giving. Two-chapter. B&B. A bit of fun for us groaning over this horrid hiatus we're in! Chapter 1 up!


**A/n:**** A few days ago I got this idea, and have been turning it back and forth in my mind for some time. Now, I've got the time and energy to start it off... Just so you know this is a ****two part**** story- an initial story, and then an epilogue. Be sure to tell me what you think, and criticize me all you want, I'm no stranger to flare-giving Grumpy clones. Though I would appreciate some ''love from above''... wow I can't believe I typed that, well it's too late I can't go back now, not enough energy. I'll need more Green Tea to go back and change it and I just ran out, 'man'... you know what? *Sighs* Just, just ... read it. I hope you enjoy it, here it is... 'I love you, whatever you are?' **

**-E. **

I love you, whatever you are?

Chapter 1: _Really?_

Booth's _POV_

As I strode through the sleek glass walled chambers some might call the 'Lab', I took a moment to observe it all. I usually referred to it with less savory names, though never when my 'squinty' girlfriend is around. Though, I'd rather be somewhere else sometimes... this is where she is more than her own home, so I come here to see her. I guess I've gotten used to the place over the years, with it's weird Star Trek-like technology, and dead people. Maybe I feel more relaxed because this is _her_ substitute home, where _she_ would sometimes just like to live. Her sanctuary. Being _here_- standing in her office, or tinkering with something death-related, is her element. I guess, I put up with it because I like to see Bones _in_ her element. Or maybe I just like spending time with her. Most likely both.

I peek across the working platforms, spying for her, hoping to see her leaning over something on the dais. I'm strangely surprised; she isn't there. I walk in the direction of her office, looking for her among the many squints milling through the hallways and doorways. I don't see her anywhere, and continue to her doorway. It's closed. Really? I'm intrigued, and knock my knuckles against the glass- there's no answer. The lights are dimmed.

I jiggle the doorknob, which she left open and close the door behind me. I discover a something rustling on her coach- a blanket that is suspiciously Bones-shaped. She fell asleep. _Of course_; she'd acquired a novel taste in naps since the beginning of her pregnancy. She mumbles something, and then falls back into her lull of sleep. 'I'll just let her sleep.' I take a seat at her desk, setting the lunch I had wanted to share with her next to her closed laptop. It feels weird sitting here... I spin around in her chair watching the artifacts on the wall wiz past. I suddenly remember the other reason, I'm here and take out the small paper object in question. I set the inked photo before me, and smile. There's a knock at the door as I unwrap my take-out Thai lunch. _Uh-oh_.

The door slides open quietly.

"Man, it's dark in here-" Sweet's voice wonders audibly as he makes his way in. Noticing me, he jumps a bit attempting to leave. Not very smooth, as Sweets sometimes isn't, the psychologist attempts to tip-toe out. "I'll just.. um." He mumbles trying to decide if bowing out now is the most intelligent choice. He practically knocks over a small tin trashcan beside her desk. I shake my head, and silently gesture him into a chair. I peek at Bones, on her couch, still sleeping like a kitten.

I 'ssh' him, pointing to the sleeping anthropologist on the couch. He registers it with a form of a 'oh my bad' look on his face, softly pulling a chair up to the desk. I ignore Sweets' attempts at a whispering apology, and just eat my lunch. It's an adorable spectacle, watching Bones sleep. She's a lethal she-fighter with 'Xena-ish movies' when awake, but when asleep looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. She even sleeps like a super intelligent person might sleep, her hands supporting her certainly all-knowing brain. A quilt she expertly hid behind her couch for only covert napping operations, is draped over her, gathering around her face where she practically hugs it.

"Is that Pad Thai?" My, or I guess Bones' guest asks, motioning at the open take out boxes. He pulls me from my Bones-watching trance.

"Yeah, what's it to yah?" I answer, wanting to scare the psychologist a bit for sneaking into my girl's office like that. He flinches, then realizes I'm just playing with him.

"I've been so busy, I didn't have time to get lunch."

I sigh, passing a box of take-out across the desk regretfully. It's scrimp with lobster sauce, I don't like it anyway. Sweets dutifully takes it and shovels as much as he can into the first bite."Man, Sweets it all goes down in the end you don't have to eat it so fast-"He sits wide-eye over his seafood dish, after his short period stillness he continues to eat, this time more daintily. Maybe I just make him nervous with no Bones around to smooth him over... though she does make him antsy at times with her often hatred of psychology.

"So what were you doing in Bones' office, anyway?"

"I was supposed to talk to about how the victim's background affected his life up to his death."

Funny how growing up in rural Wyoming can effect that fact that your skeleton is found among a crowd of confused piglets. I let Sweets eat his mooched off lunch and put my eyes back on the photo I took out earlier. It's a sonogram. I flip it with my thumb and forefinger, turning it back and forth in the dimmed light. Our future; I can see it in this one small inked photo. I smile.

"Whatcha' got there?" Sweets asks, mid scrimp-swallowing.

I glance up at him; _I guess I can show him_. I was planning on passing it around the Lab later so Bones' squints anyway so they could congratulate us, I'd figured she'd like that. Ever since we told our friends about it, people would stop and smile at us walking together. She still hadn't gotten used to it. I liked it, people needed to know she was _mine_. It felt good to say that. We'd been so secretive about for so long, not even telling each other or ourselves... now it feels good to know I'm not lying to myself.

"Our first sonogram."

"Really? Can I see it?" He seems excited. Maybe it's because the fact we're having a baby sort of cements his earlier theories about our partnership. He got proved right... _he sure did_.

I push it across the desk in his direction; the psychologist scooped it up with great care. "I've sort of always thought these were cool. A little window at what the baby's gonna look like." Sweets mused, examining it.

The door rustles open again. I spy a pair of Angela-esk red boots and tunic stride through the doorframe.

"What does Bren think of you two having a little tea party on her desk?" The artist asks leaning against the doorframe, as a playful look crosses her face.

"She's asleep." I answer, letting my eyes once again fall onto my pregnant girlfriend.

"Whatever you say Studly," Angela adds, rolling her eyes in Sweets and my direction. "Can't a pregnant girl get some sleep around her? Let her have her nap... they're sacred to those with child." Angela says, not exactly at us but perhaps to the building around her, musing wisdom from her own pregnancy. "I am.. or at least I was until Sweets here decided he needed to make himself at home-"

"-Hey." Sweets bleats.

"It's fine. Just fine.. it's not my head that's gonna roll." Angela sighs, pulling a third chair up to our temporary lunch table. She crosses her legs, and watches the men of the room with a disapproving, crossed arm expression. "Then why are you here, if she's gonna murder us for this?"

"Trouble in paradise? You think I'd miss something that? You're sadly mistaken." She retorts jokingly, picking up a take-out box of Lad Na sitting close by.

I have to smile, at least Angie is funny about her mooching, she justifies it...

"If you look closely it kind of looks like a baby alligator-" Sweets mutters, passing the ultra sound photo across the desk to me.

"What does?"

"-The sonogram."

"Really?" Angie laughs a bit, glancing at the picture. "Babies look funny at this stage. I remember Michael looked allot like an alien in the sonogram the first time."

"Hey- it sorta does." I discover, taking it from them. I panic for a second. She's waking up.

Something rustles in the area around the couch. A sleepy Bones hobbles over to the desk. There's a slow second of silence, and the occupants of the room look at me. It takes me a moment to realize what they mean by the looks on their faces. Uh-oh. I'm sitting in _her_ chair. She gives me a raised eye browed look narrowing her eyes, noticing my current lodgings in her rolling desk chair. A bit wide-eyed, I jump up, mumbling an apology and a 'what was I thinking, sorry sweetheart-" for good measure. We scramble to give the pregnant 'Queen of the Lab' her throne, and a plate of Thai food. Someone flicks on the light. As I shuffle into a chair beside her, the question arises.

"Is it true."

"Hmm?" I look up from my food, to see Bones' inquisitive face.

"That our baby's sonogram looks like an amphibian."

"Oh- no," My eyes flick to Sweets, whose beginning to rue the second he made the 'baby alligator' comment. I'm beginning to rue it too. "It doesn't." I deny. I let my expression flash in Sweets' and Angie's directions expecting them to follow suit.

"Oh, yeah.. of course not. Just like any baby." Angie does, attempting to aid her friend's curiosity.

"A beautiful, intelligent... normal baby." I add.

"Just just-" Sweets mutters.

"Fine, totally fine.." I finish for him.

"Let me see it..."

I tuck the photo in question into my pocket.

"Hey, hey... you must be pretty hungry." I push another box in her direction, which she scoops up hungrily. Pregnant lady hunger cravings kick in.

'Thank God' I say in a silent prayer. We just narrowly avoided the moment Bones would have found out her baby looked like a scaly amphibian. Her eyes... he/she is going to be a perfect intelligent non-scaly baby. Let's hope so...

**A/n: ****I know, I know. Bones would have known of course that in early stages baby's look quite different from the final product if you know what I mean... but it might have hurt her pride. It's a laughable thought. The second chapter will be up, when I have the time. It's an epilogue and hopefully will be as good as the first. I'm happy with how well the plot thickened. Aren't you? Ha-ha-ha. **

**Read and review my good fellow shippers... **_**read and review.**_

**'Love from above...' **

**Your humble fan fiction loving blond nerd,**

**-E**

**Hearts and stuff. **


End file.
